


Hold, Travellers, I Challenge Your Best Warrior To A Duel

by Blueinkedfrost



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueinkedfrost/pseuds/Blueinkedfrost
Summary: Shar-Teel and the Bhaalspawn. Drabble, one shot.
Relationships: Shar-Teel Dosan/Charname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hold, Travellers, I Challenge Your Best Warrior To A Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatty_Saiph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatty_Saiph/gifts).



> Inspired by Tatty, who has wonderful taste.

"Join me," the girl begged, looking up at Shar-Teel with sly eyes, as if she hadn't just cheated in their duel.

But she joined.

"Come with me to Baldur's Gate," the girl appealed. She knew nothing of what she asked. Shar-Teel knew too well what waited in Baldur's Gate.

But she came.

"Descend to hell with me," the woman asked. Shar-Teel already went to hell because of her. That was Irenicus' prison.

But they both drove their swords through Irenicus.

"Ascend with me," the woman said.

And they say the constellation of two swordswomen is the Bhaalspawn and her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the [Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/baldursgategiftexchange2021/profile) \- signups are open until March 21.


End file.
